Flying King
The Flying King (real name unknown) is an evil, cowardly, corrupt, traitorous, deceitful, greedy and mean king who serves as the titular main antagonist of the late Terry Jones' frightful story The Flying King. Origin The King rose to power sometime in his early years and already ruled the country with a fist of steel before he was visited by Carnifex. He was a very vain man, and ignored his family completely. He preferred wealth over love and shunned his wife, the Queen. Biography One day, when the King was bathing in his enormous, palatial bathroom, which had over a hundred baths, the surprised King was given a visit by none other than that most feared of all devils - Carnifex. The devil promised the King wealth and power beyond his wildest dreams, and it was only the beginning. He promised the King he could fly - the King was surprised to find he could just fly by outstretching his arms. He soared above the city, much to everyone's admiration, and soon he found walking distasteful, and agreed to the most heinous crime: Sacrificing all the young children to be eaten alive in Hell by Carnifex the evil devil. Carnifex one day came and took the prince, the King's own son. The Queen got into a bitter grief and mourned her son. But the remorseless King merely counted his money. Soon, the people of the kingdom resented to see their King flying. The Princess, however, had heard the Faustian deal between the King and Carnifex - as she was bathing her lifelike doll in the tub. So, she told the Queen the truth. The Queen's grief turned to rage, but she was clever, and disguised herself as a beggar woman, and roamed the town, and the country with her girl - spreading the truth about the evil King's nefarious deed. Soon there was a mob which came to overthrow the King. But at the last minute, Carnifex himself appeared. To people's amazement, the devil seemed pleasant, and somewhat handsome. But none of them were that wary of his voice and were all adoring to fly. But just before Carnifex compensated them for the losses of their children by gifting them all flight, the Princess screamed "Listen! This is what he'll do to your children!" and threw her lifelike doll into the lap of the devil. He ripped it limb from limb and ate it, then winced and spat it out. Everyone believed they had seen a human baby being mutilated; thus they shrieked in anger and converged on the evil devil and the King. But Carnifex, knowing he was defeated, yelled in hate and leapt on the back of the King, dragging him to Hell, where the King met a fitting end. Personality The King was a frightening antagonist for a children's short story; he was vain, deceitful, treacherous, and a child murderer and psychopath. He could never understand love or honesty and as his descent into evilness grew, he became more and more diabolical. He met a fitting end with his master Carnifex when the devil dragged him into Hell to suffer forever. Category:Monarchs Category:Damned Souls Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Magic Category:Wealthy Category:Cowards Category:Male Category:Pure Evil Category:Murderer Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Presumed Deceased